


The Five Times Folks Fucked Around in Avengers Tower's Elevator and the One Time They Didn't

by tracy7307



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drunken Shenanigans, Elevator Sex, Exhaustion, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator at Avengers Tower has seen some action in its day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Folks Fucked Around in Avengers Tower's Elevator and the One Time They Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> For isisanubis - thank you for the beta.
> 
> Written for the Jaguar writing challenge - "elevator"

**Matt and James**

Two months.

Two months had passed since the last time Matt heard James’s voice, broken up and tinny, sounding a million miles away ( _Babe, I’m okay. Love you. Pet Kitty for me._ ). A mission with Steve deep in the plains of the Ukrainian-Russian border kept James from contacting Matt in any type of manner since.

Matt was unusually busy while James was away; he secretly suspected that the remaining Avengers conspired to make sure he was occupied. That day, Tony had asked him to come to the Tower to do a final fitting of a prototype he’d been tinkering with – a ring that could scan text on a page and create braille letters against Matt’s finger as he scrolled. 

_Foggy, Foggy, Foggy_ Matt’s phone chirped as he started making his way toward the elevator. 

“Hey Foggy.” 

“Matt, I hope you’re not busy. Brett just called and said they just booked this haggard old man on charges of-”

At that point, Matt stopped listening. The smell of oil, fire, and blood grew stronger. 

James. 

He barely had time to say “gotta go, Foggy, you can tell Brett that-” before James had him pinned next to the elevator doors. 

James’s mouth crashed onto Matt’s, his kiss deep and desperate. Matt briefly registered three people in the lobby looking away uncomfortably, one woman’s heartbeat picking up as she watched, and two girls giggling as James pushed the elevator’s button. 

The doors swooshed open and James crowded Matt against the back wall. 

“Welcome home, Sergeant Barnes,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. “Shall I take you to the living quarters or to Mr. Stark’s laboratory? He’s expecting Mr. Murdock.” The doors closed behind them as the woman in the lobby craned her neck to get one last look. 

“Let Stark wait,” James said against Matt’s neck. 

“Right,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, and Matt could’ve sworn there was a bit of an amused tone to her voice. 

As the elevator ascended, James fell to his knees with his hands on Matt’s belt. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., stop,” he said while his hands set to unbuckling. 

The elevator slid to a smooth stop; Matt had daydreamed about this very moment over the last several weeks: James on his knees, his heart beating rapidly, his fingers clumsy and fumbling for Matt’s cock. _Matt, helloooo? Where are you right now?_ Foggy would say, snapping Matt from his fantasy. _Matt? What do you think? I’d like to know your opinion,_ Karen would say. She was much gentler in rousing him from his thoughts. 

James wasted no time in tugging Matt’s trousers down to his knees and taking Matt into his mouth, showing him just how much he was missed with every suck and slide of his lips. When James was away, days would pass – sometimes weeks, sometimes months, and it was never guaranteed that he would return. Every time James returned it was like this – desperate, sloppy, and burning.

James shifted on his knees and it was a perfect change in angle – the pressure of his tongue on the bottom of Matt’s cock made him curse and grip the handrail even tighter. James hummed and continued sucking and sliding his tongue, and after ten seconds Matt was calling out all the saints as he came in James’s mouth. James pulled up and sucked the head until Matt was finished. 

He pressed his face against the shaft of Matt’s cock. Always lascivious. “God I missed you.” He kissed the shaft as he rose to his feet, pulling up Matt’s trousers as he did so. 

“Really?” Matt said as he buckled his belt then reached for James. “Couldn’t tell at all.” 

“Next time I’ll have to try harder,” James said against his lips, then gave him a soft kiss. 

“I thought you did rather well, Sergeant,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said out of nowhere. “Now, shall I take you to your quarters?”

**Clint and Foggy**

_If life could be food,_ Foggy’s thought formed through a drunken haze, _tonight would be a medium-rare, juicy bacon cheeseburger. Tonight is just_ that _good._

That particular Saturday started at Avengers Tower where Clint greeted Foggy with two pounds of bacon “because all Project Foggeye days need to start with God’s most awesome food,” Clint had said. It progressed to smashing fruit with various objects in Tony’s lab and recording the results in distance and velocity. Then Clint flew them on his Skycycle to the top of Trump Tower, where Foggy painted the word “ASSHAT” in large yellow letters. 

They knew they might get arrested but thought their reasons were justified. Foggy was sure that even if he did get caught yellow-handed, so to speak, Matt would be there to bail him out in any case.

They did not get arrested. Foggy said a prayer of thanks to Thurgood Marshall. 

Instead, they spent the rest of their day inflating a bounce house in Avengers Tower’s sparring room, bouncing and smacking each other with foam swords until their legs grew tired. After a brief siesta on Clint’s belly, they felt they needed a trip to the Tower’s bar to quench their thirst. 

A bottle of Jack Daniels later, Foggy said, “Hey. Hey Clint. I think I. Pizza.”

“What?” Clint slurred, polishing off the rest of his drink.

“I said,” Foggy stood up on wobbling legs. “I said I think I need a slice of slizza.” 

Clint staggered over and pulled Foggy’s arm over his shoulder. “Do you mean a slice of pizza?” 

“Bro, that’s what I said. A slice of slizza. Let’s go to Frankie’s.” 

“Clint,” Foggy said as he pressed the elevator’s button. When did his tongue start feeling so heavy? “Yer my bes’ friend.”

“You’re the best thing in my life, man,” Clint said as Foggy propped himself up against the back wall. The doors closed behind Clint. 

Foggy knew that tone – when Clint wanted to joke, but a certain edge underneath revealed that he wasn’t joking at all. Clint braced his hands on either side of Foggy’s head, smiling a big drunken grin. The world suddenly seemed smaller and hazy, the air heavy and hot. Foggy thought that maybe it was all the booze. 

But maybe not. 

He slid his arms around Clint’s waist. 

Clint didn’t miss a beat and pressed his lips to Foggy’s – a sloppy kiss that landed mostly on the corner of Foggy’s mouth. _This is happening,_ he thought as his eyes focused on Clint’s hearing aid. _I guess this is a thing now._

Foggy re-centered the kiss and Clint licked Foggy’s lower lip. Foggy parted his lips.

The moment that Clint’s tongue touched his, though, his brain decided to nope on out of this. He pulled back decisively. 

Clint placed his forehead against Foggy’s, still with the drunken smile. He already knew. “This isn’t working.” 

Something in the middle of Foggy’s chest swelled and warmed because he already knew that everything was going to be just fine in the world of Project Foggeye. “Nope.” 

Clint wrapped his arms around Foggy’s shoulders. “Was worth a shot though, right?” 

“Fuckin A it was.” 

The elevator doors slid open. Arm in arm the two men spilled out into the snowy New York night, though they felt no cold. 

Frankie’s awaited.

**Karen and Pietro**

On date number five, Karen thought she was going to die in the Tower’s elevator – die right then and there in Pietro’s arms with his mouth on her neck and his fingers sliding the hem of her dress up her thigh.

He had charmed the living hell out of her for two weeks. She’d fully forgotten what it felt like to be romanced - that kind of thing only happened in the black and white films from decades ago: holding open doors; walking closer to the street on the sidewalk; a picnic in Central Park with wine, cheese and grapes; flowers delivered to the office; and always, always Pietro made her feel intelligent and beautiful. 

Each kiss became more fevered and dizzying than the last. Two nights ago he left her on the couch with lips swollen from kisses, breathless and tingling. _Soon,_ lyubov moya, _soon_ , he’d said as he left, and of course he was right. 

It all led up to this moment, with Pietro on his knees in the elevator, his face buried between Karen’s thighs. She gripped the handrail with one hand while the other bunched up her dress at her waist. “ _Solnyshko_ , you’ve waited long enough for this, and it will go very fast. I need for you to tell me if you don’t like. If you’re uncomfortable at all, tell me. Say for me to stop. Okay?” 

Karen nodded. 

Pietro caressed her thigh. “Say it out loud, _lyubov_.” 

“Okay. I’ll tell you.” She slid her eyes closed; the sight of him looking up at her, blissed out and hard as a rock, was too much for her to handle. 

He licked a long, wet streak up her thigh, wasting no time in licking over her labia and up to her clit. He held his tongue there, applying pressure, a calm before the storm. 

Karen’s knees almost gave out.

He placed his arms under her thighs and reached behind her to grip the handrail, supporting her weight.

When he began licking her in earnest, she sighed and her head fell back to the wall. 

The moment when his tongue began _vibrating_ with super-speed, though, she thanked whatever deity was listening for the support of his arms. She rolled her hips and felt the climax building, rolling out over her entire body until she was twitching and gasping her orgasm. 

Five seconds was all it took. 

Pietro placed a tiny kiss to her clit and stood, wrapping his arms around her as she collapsed against him. The hem of her dress fell back to her knees. 

“Your quarters, Mr. Maximoff,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said as the doors swished open. 

Karen and Pietro stepped out, his arm still around her. F.R.I.D.AY.’s voice added as the doors slid shut, “And not a moment too soon.”

**Sam and Scott**

“Where to, Mr. Wilson and Mr. Lang?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked as Sam and Scott stepped inside the elevator hand-in-hand.

It was the first time since they’d started dating that Scott had custody of Cassie for the weekend; Wanda had volunteered to babysit. Scott was entirely grateful that Tony had built two-bedroom quarters just for them at Avengers Tower. Tony had taken perhaps too much glee in conferencing with Cassie about the layout of her room - _a castle, but an_ ugly _castle_ , she’d said, and Tony was all about it.

Scott looked to Sam and said, “uh, I gotta get Cassie her bath and get her ready for bed.” 

Sam smiled his earnest, gorgeous smile – that same smile that got Scott to agree to go out with him in the first place. “No problem. We can just call it a night. Lookin’ forward to kickin’ your ass in training runs tomorrow, though.” 

“Tough words coming from a guy who lost to me on the first try,” Scott teased. He turned his grip in Sam’s hands, pulling him a step closer. 

Sam’s eyes locked on Scott’s lips. “Oh I didn’t lose at all, Mr. Lang.” 

Scott placed his hands on Sam’s hips. “Yeah?” he asks, leaning closer. “How do you figure? I got away.” 

“Yeah, you look like you got away from me _really far_.” And with that, Sam closed the short distance between them. 

Scott lost himself in the kiss. It had been _way_ too long since he’d truly given himself over like this. He tilted his head and let Sam kiss him over and over, changing the angle, humming as Sam’s teeth bit his lower lip for a brief moment. 

“Daddy!” shouted a little voice, making Scott jump back from Sam. Cassie hopped up and down in front of the elevator, still inside their living room. 

Scott mouthed the words, “When elevator start moving?” 

Sam stepped back, smiled, and shrugged. 

“Hey peanut!” Scott said. Cassie reached up toward him and he scooped her up in his arms. He hadn’t planned on her meeting Sam so soon, and she was staring at Sam, wide-eyed. 

“Are you Sam?” she asked. 

“Yes I am. And you must be Cassie.” 

“Were you just kissing my daddy?” 

Scott gave her a stern look. “Honey, that’s not an appropriate-”

“Yes,” Sam interrupted, “yes I was.” 

Cassie regarded him for a moment before smiling and saying cheerfully, “I hope you marry him, then.” 

Scott started protesting immediately and Sam became very interested in his shoes when Wanda’s voice broke the awkwardness. “Cassie! Leave your daddy and his boyfriend alone. Is time for their date. Come with Auntie Wanda. We’ll start your bath.” 

She pulled Cassie from Scott’s arms, winking as she turned and stepped from the elevator. 

Cassie looked back at them as Wanda carried her down the hall. “Goodnight Daddy! Goodnight Sam! Make me a baby brother!” 

“Well she’s about 100 steps ahead of us, I think,” Sam said as Scott wrapped his arms around him. 

“Sorry about that,” Scott said, nerves starting to tingle through his body. “I sincerely hope my kid didn’t freak you out there.” 

“Nah,” Sam said. “I think she’s adorable. Just like her daddy.” 

“Adorable, huh?” Scott leaned close to Sam’s mouth. 

“Yep. Adorable.” Sam gave Scott one long, lingering kiss before pulling back. 

Scott stepped back from the elevator and just as the doors slid shut, Sam said, “I kind of always liked Evan for a boy.”

**Steve and Tony**

Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so drained in all his life. For 26 hours straight they battled the Serpent Society in the dank darkness of Manhattan’s sewers. When Viper finally was rendered immobile by Clint’s stunning arrow, Steve watched as Tony sank to his knees with fatigue and said “thank _fuck_ ”.

Steve half-dragged Tony back to the Tower; Tony took only two steps for every five of Steve’s. His armor mostly missing from the battle, making it impossible for him to give them an airlift (Steve doubted that Tony would have the energy to do so anyway). Steve pulled Tony against his side and used his shield to press the elevator’s button. 

The doors opened with a _swish_ , and Steve hobbled them inside. His legs ached and the thought of their bed called to him; made him want to lay down right there in the elevator and fall into a deep sleep. 

Tony’s fingers on his cheek startled him from his dreamy thoughts. “Whatcha thinkin’ about, Cap? Hm?” 

Steve looked down at Tony’s lips. 

Tony cupped Steve’s jaw. “Probably the same thing I am.” 

Steve nodded. “Bed.” 

“Bed. And you.” 

It was all they had in them to lean into each other and press their lips against each other, barely moving. Scarcely a touch – a reassurance, more than anything. 

Tony’s head fell to Steve’s shoulder and Steve held him there, recalling every post-battle moment where he’d held Tony like this – all the tired kisses, all the wordless touches. 

The doors opened and Steve trudged into their bedroom, pulled off the rest of Tony’s armor, and undressed himself. He climbed in bed and curled around Tony, placing his hand on his husband’s waist. 

As sleep tugged at Steve’s consciousness, one thought crossed his mind: _this is why we fight_.

**The One Time No One Fucked Around in the Elevator**

Matt had been arguing with James all. Damn. Day.

That didn’t change as they entered the Tower’s elevator on their way to a meeting. Matt had to back out on a court date, leaving Foggy to do the opening statement, something that Matt had rehearsed perfectly in his head. Instead, James dragged him to the Tower, insisting that they would need his input. 

Matt certainly wasn’t used to losing arguments, but clearly he was losing this one. “You can’t just pull me off of cases whenever you need a bit of expertise, James.”

“Matt, I swear to God, I don’t know how many times I need to tell you. I feel like a goddamn broken record. Does that saying still apply in 2016? A broken record?” 

“Yes. Yes it does,” Matt said, irritation pricking at his skin because James couldn’t stay on topic. “You know damn well it does, you’ve seen my record collection a million-”

Matt stopped short. Above them, on the roof of the elevator, were three nervous heartbeats, three men laden with sweat. “You’ve seen my collection a million times.” Matt signaled “three” and gives a thumbs-up. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I hear you. I get what you’re saying,” James said, his words laced with double meaning. “I’m sorry, babe. I’ve been such an ass today.” He got down on one knee, leaning forward a bit. “Please forgive me.” 

Matt took the cue, pulling his clubs from where they were jammed under his belt on his back. He stepped onto James’s back, and James stood up nearly at the same time, giving Matt the momentum to jump, grab the elevator roof’s access panel, and yank it off. 

All three men came down with it – Hydra agents, all of them. Their poor planning and lack of structure gave it away. 

James immediately punched one in the face with his metal fist; the man slid to the ground. Matt took out the second man with his clubs, only to be tackled by the third. Matt heard the _snick_ of a knife being pulled from its case and was about to give him a Jack Murdock-style punch to the ribs when James kicked the wrist holding the knife to the elevator’s wall and kept it pinned there with his foot. James twisted his heel against the man’s wrist and the knife went clattering to the floor. 

Matt hit the agent, who then slipped into unconsciousness. “You’re forgiven,” Matt smirked. 

James smiled. “Asshole. I love you, you know.” 

“I know. Trust me, I know.” 

The elevator doors slid open. 

“Look at that!” Tony shouted. “Three unconscious Hydra agents!” He hugged James, then Matt. “And it’s not even Christmas _or_ my birthday! Coulson will be so pleased. F.R.I.D.A.Y., why don’t you give him a jingle and let him know!” 

Matt and James took each other’s hands, stepped over the agents and out of the elevator. _Fighting to end a fight_ , Matt thought, _who knew conflict resolution could work so well?_


End file.
